


the boy next door! (snowbaz)

by bazinjeans



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, SnowBaz, Writing Prompt Wednesday, carry on, mlm, really gay lmao, simon and baz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazinjeans/pseuds/bazinjeans
Summary: Baz is bored with his life: he's been fired, he's had awful relationship after awful relationship, and he has literally no friends. The only good thing in his life is the mysterious singer who lives next door. Slowly, Baz decided to try and meet him, and falls in love with his blue eyes and bronze curls...





	the boy next door! (snowbaz)

He hears it everyday.

 

It rings through the walls, it fills up the room and his ears and his heart. He relaxes into the melody and sways to the rhythm of the songs. It always changes: one day it’s Britney Spears, the next it’s Katy Perry. The music is always fast, it’s pop, it makes you want to sing and dance and drop everything to just join in.

He hears it everyday, too: in the shower, or brushing his teeth, or opening the windows to let air in.  
A warm, steady voice drifts through the thin walls everyday at the same time, never wavering, always perfect.

Baz doesn’t usually listen to Britney Spears, or Katy Perry (just obscure French songs his mother used to like). He doesn’t usually sing or dance or join in with anything at all. But there’s something about the singing voice that he fell in love with. It makes him feel. When the voice sang ‘Love Story’ by Taylor Swift, it’s slow and it's gentle and Baz even felt a tear in his eye. When the voice sang “Call Me Maybe” by that brunette one, it reminded Baz of a million awful relationships he’d struggled through and a million and one times he’d been hopelessly in love with someone which had never worked out. Whatever the voice sang, however awful the song, it made Baz feel, and he loved it.

One day, he decides to join in.

He gets in the shower at 8am, sleepy, unprepared for the day and so, so ready to hear the voice again. It takes half an hour today for the voice to start, so Baz just sits down and waits. 

His eyes are closed when it finally starts. A few of the first notes of “Shape of You” strays through the walls, and Baz can’t help but grin. It’s such a terrible song, but that’s why he loves it. The voice gives it life. 

The voice gets to the chorus, and Baz is completely relaxed now. He needs this, especially today, right after he had been fired. He wants to thank the person on the other side of the wall somehow, to let him know he is there. What if he just..joins in?


End file.
